


who said i was an angel?

by uselessroar



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, just a lil one shot, monarchy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessroar/pseuds/uselessroar
Summary: “This is Maleficent the Second, Queen of the Isle of the Lost,” Ben introduced, waving his hand toward the purple-haired girl he had been conversing with. He turned towards her,  gesturing to Evie, “Mal, this is Genevieve,  Princess of Arendelle.”or: the monarchy au nobody asked for





	who said i was an angel?

Soft music wafted through the ballroom,  guests dancing to the gentle melody with a smooth grace that one could only find in those who had been trained all their lives. Chatter filled the room, the tinkling of silverware and laughter adding to the background noise. Evie watched her target subtly, lips turning up at the corners as she planned how to approach him. Her eyes met her bodyguard's, Jay raising an eyebrow questioningly. Evie smirked mischievously and started towards her target, leaving him to charm the other guests at the ball.    
  
“Genevieve,” The Crown Prince of Auradon smiled charmingly, without a trace of false politeness, “It's amazing that you could find time in your busy schedule to attend.”   
  
Evie curtsied gracefully, “Thank you for the invitation, Benjamin.”   
  
“This is Maleficent the Second, Queen of the Isle of the Lost,” Ben introduced, waving his hand toward the purple-haired girl he had been conversing with. He turned towards her,  gesturing to Evie, “Mal, this is Genevieve,  Princess of Arendelle.”   
  
Evie smiled charmingly at Maleficent II, curtsying once again. She knew all about her, of course, her story of overthrowing her own mother and saving her kingdom from her tyranny, with the help of Auradon's troops, had spread like wildfire in the land. (Father had visited her and talked about their alliance. Evie remembers that when he returned, he had talked about how she was an amazing ruler as he looked at Evie with slight disappointment in his eyes.) The Queen looked at her with surprise, the look in her eyes one that Evie was used to seeing. She saw the way gorgeous emerald eyes gave her a once-over as she nodded in greeting.    
  
The two of them stared into each other's eyes, neither willing to look away. Benjamin smiled to himself, brown eyes twinkling as he noticed the connection between his best friend and the friendly princess he quite liked. He clasped his hands together, trying to appear as kingly as he could, “My apologies, I see that Princess Audrey has arrived and it will be rather ungentlemanly for me to leave her waiting.”   
  
Evie watched him leave for a second, her face not betraying the dread filling her as her mind went back to her mother's assignment. She heard the girl in front of her scoff slightly, “He's betrothed, Your Highness, I'm afraid that's a lost cause.”    
  
Light brown eyes snapped towards green,  with no visible change in emotion. The blue haired girl smiled wickedly, reaching down and pressing a kiss onto the shorter girl's knuckles.    
  
“He is not the one I have my eye on, Your Majesty,” Evie purred, delighting at the pink tint appearing on the Queen's cheeks.   
  
Brown eyes flicked up, scanning her surroundings in a split second and meeting those of her partner-in-crime. He raised an eyebrow slightly, no other emotion marring his poker face, but Evie could see his panic at her actions. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly,  clearly asking her what the hell she was doing. She ignored him, eyes returning to the slightly wide ones in front of her, lipstick-coated lips turning up slightly, “Would you care for a dance?”    
  
After a moment's hesitation, Maleficent nodded her head. Evie led her to the dance floor, and began leading her into the slow dance that the others were already doing. The Queen's movements were stilted and awkward, green eyes trained onto her feet.    
  
“Sorry,” She whispered embarrassedly, head whipping up for a split second when she stepped on Evie's toes. She grimaced when she saw the princess wince.

Evie shrugged off her apology, knowing that unlike her and everyone else at the ball, the Queen of the Isle was never trained in ballroom dancing. Her mother had not expected her daughter to overthrow her, and she had been planning to rule the Isle forever, so she had not prepared for her to be Queen.

  
When she had first heard, Evie had been overcome with jealousy. A life without stuffy balls and etiquette lessons? Hell yes. But when she heard of how Maleficent the First treated her subjects, and the public’s speculations of how she’d treated her daughter, her envy had turned into sympathy. Although her mother had groomed her to become a King’s wife, not a Queen, and controlled her every move, at least Queen Grimhilde was doing it for her own good because she loved her. (At least, that's what Mother always told her.)   
  
“Genevieve, maybe we should stop,” The Queen suggested, mortified when she steps on Evie's toes for the third time, unknowingly pulling her out of her thoughts.    
  
“Why? I'm having a great time,” Evie smiled charmingly, leaning in to whisper into the shorter girl's ear, “And call me Evie.”   
  
The dazed look was back in green eyes when she pulled back, although Evie didn't notice as she was silently communicating with her friend from across the room. She narrowed her eyes at the boy. He glared at her as his eyes flickered towards the clock on the wall, clearly signalling that it was time for them to go.    
  
“My apologies, my Queen, but I have to take my leave. I have business to attend to at home and I need to be there in the morning,” Evie said regretfully, stilling her movements and letting go of her companion.    
  
The Queen nodded her head slowly, disappointment clear in her eyes. She dipped her head down, placing a kiss on Evie's hand this time and clearly smug at the princess' surprise, “I hope we will meet again soon.”   
  
Evie bowed her head slightly, “Farewell, my Queen.”   
  
She turned to take her leave but was stopped by a pale hand on her wrist. She turned slightly, feeling her heart sink slightly at the besotted look on the Queen.   
  
The other girl's lips turned up slightly, her first smile since they'd met, “Call me Mal.”   
  
Evie nodded, suddenly feeling breathless, “Farewell, Mal.”   
  
Mal waved slightly at her as she turned and made her way towards Jay, heart sinking at the thought of returning home. The boy was waiting for her, face betraying no emotion. She schooled her face into the formal mask she had been taught her entire life, walking past her bodyguard towards the exit. She knew he followed her, despite his silence, and headed through the open doors. However, she couldn't help but steal one last glance towards the dance floor, where the queen of the poorest kingdom in the land was still watching her. Evie felt slightly nauseous.    
  
Mother would never approve.    


**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first contribution to this fandom but malvie is my otp and i've read like every single malvie fic on here
> 
> y'all can hmu @blueberryprincxss on tumblr to talk or request stuff or anything idk
> 
> +the title is from angel from fifth harmony bc im 5h trash


End file.
